


《野心》chapter（2）

by ZheJiu



Category: xXx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, xxx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: Loki·laufeyson式自私而执着的爱，其实从未变过。





	《野心》chapter（2）

“你最近似乎很忙碌，Loki。”Thor疲于应付想要拉拢或者消灭他的各方势力，哪怕他在这些年中扮演了各种角色，却依旧对此感到力不从心，“明天是一年一度的祭祀典礼，你准备好了吗？”

“那些只算得上障眼法的小法术根本不用我操心，只是那些小巫师们太蠢钝了。”Loki刚洗完澡，将长袍搭在了湿漉漉的肩头，赤裸着坐在阳台上，“Thor，当那些平民祷告的时候，你作为神......能够听到吗？”

“能，”Thor从背后抱住了这个漂亮得像精灵一般的Omega，但他明白这是一件无法控制的武器，“有人想要刚开业的面包房客源滚滚，有人希望妻子腹中的胎儿能够平安出生，也有孩子只是想让学校多放一天假。”

“令人暖心的祷告。”Loki垂下眼帘笑了笑，摸了摸Thor的下巴，“你不觉得厌烦吗？”“那是希望。”Thor拢了拢Loki的衣襟，Omega不满自己被裹成了粽子，嘟囔着想从他怀中拧出来，“每一个走上绝路的种族重新崛起，都是因为他们还心存希望。”

“今晚来我这儿，好吗？”Loki难得没有反驳Thor的话，他懒懒地转了个身，趴在Thor胸口，“在盛大仪式开启之前，我喜欢做些准备工作。”“你本来应该先食素三天以示诚心，”Thor捏着Loki的面颊凑近他闻了闻，热衷享受美食的大祭司显然吃了不少好东西，“更别说色戒了。”

“谁也别想让我禁欲，我想干什么就干什么。现在我要给你准备一份礼物......”Loki高傲地冷哼着起身，长袍从修长的小腿上滑下，他一件件地穿上华服，然后在腰带处缓慢而挑逗地打了一个结，“然后等你拆开它。”

他必须在今晚近Thor的身，然后试图控制一个神。

“这东西可能会杀得了人，但Thor绝不包括在内。”高天尊交给了Loki能够以假乱真的伪造魂器，其中的物质可以让Thor产生幻觉，这是击垮一个神唯一的办法，“你得确定他是一个神我才能用这些剂量，我不希望我们的合作因为不小心弄死了他而......变得不太愉快。”

“我会让它变得更保险，”Loki仔细打量着手中荧绿的挂坠，手中渐渐凝聚的微光渗入其中，“科技并不是一直管用，不是吗？”“请便，”高天尊做了个请的手势，笑得意味深长，“你比我更在意他，不是吗？”

“别试探我的底线，高天尊。”Loki抛了抛手中的挂坠，转身离开，墨色的披风融进了暗夜于阴影，“让儿童和妇女远离祭祀台，将地毯铺成红色。”

“别让神像溅到太多血，我讨厌拖泥带水的场面。”  
“我喜欢你的仪式感，大祭司。”

一把归鞘的刀，用过一次便只能雪藏。

Thor一直有一种不详的预感，这和当初Loki入侵纽约时很像，他生平第一次束手束脚地去投入一场战役，滚滚天雷在他脚边劈开一条道路，而他的爱人，他的弟弟，选择与他背道而行。

“Thor......”alpha走进大祭司的卧室的时候，闻到了一股几乎可以说是甜腻喷薄到令人心慌的信息素，瓷器碎裂的声音刺耳地传来，Thor闯了进去，看见Loki左半身抽搐着在地上挣扎扭动，“救我......”

“Loki！你怎么......”Thor抱起Omega将他放到了床上，Loki不断呢喃着恳求他不要叫医生，他拿起了一旁的酒瓶闻了闻，面色巨变，“这酒里掺的催情剂足够放倒一头公牛！谁给你喝的？”“我让侍卫从酒窖里拿的，他们绝对是用针管刺穿木塞上打进去的......”Loki双目猩红地喘息着，扭动着腰肢滚过的床单都湿了一片，“哈啊......我处置了和他偷情的Omega巫师，他想报复我，让我在典礼前......唔！”

Thor锁紧了房门，转身去浴室中拿冷水和毛巾，回来的时候Loki已经把自己扒光了，撑着床铺将手指探进了自己的肉穴中较浓，缩成了一团细声地呜咽。“Loki，别咬到舌头，张嘴......”Thor被Omega惑人心智的信息素熏得浑身发热，他尽力去忽视这个热辣香艳的场景，动作轻柔地用冷毛巾一遍遍地擦拭着Omega的皮肤。

“帮帮我，Thor.....求你.....”Loki的眼角满是泪痕，他胡乱地用手指肏弄着自己，双腿夹紧了枕头和被单，但依旧燥热饥渴得发狂，“我快烧起来了....你要帮我.....”

“我不知道你还能承受多少，Loki。”  
“All of you.”

alpha跪在了Omega两腿之间，目色深沉地看着Omega纤长的手指在自己的肉穴中翻搅出艳红的嫩肉，Loki呻吟着伸长了脖颈，终于感受到了Thor侵略性极强的目光，下意识地想合上腿，被再一次掰了开来。

“你应该等不了了......”alpha只是微微褪下裤腰，露出了勃起已久的性器，便抵着Omega的湿地肏了进去。Loki悠长地呻吟叹息了一声，他的身体已经完全习惯了Thor，此刻便自然而然地缠了上来，被劈开挤压的软肉像是有意识一般吸附在了alpha的阴茎上颤抖着蠕动。

Thor嘶了一声，抽过枕头垫在了Loki的腰下，便借着他身体被抬起的坡度大开大合地抽插了起来。Loki毫不遮掩地浪声大叫，用手掌根抵着眉心抽泣，小腹几乎被alpha顶倒鼓起却依旧不满足，用长腿勾住了Thor的腰让他整个人都扑到了自己的身上。

“啊！哈嗯...呃！Tho...嗯啊！”Loki像一条水蛇一般缠在alpha的身上，低下头去啃咬他饱满坚实的胸肌，舌尖色欲地在他淡褐色的乳晕上打转，Thor低吼着捏住Loki的脖颈拉开他，Omega又发了狠劲地咬住了他的唇，盘在Thor后腰上的腿猛得向下扣，alpha的性器前端便随着下沉的腰杆撞进了Omega湿软紧致的，从未被进入过的生殖腔。

“你不能......嘶！”Thor想退出来，被Loki翻身骑了上来，Omega低吼着往下坐，用生殖腔口去吮吸那根阴茎，“Loki！”“就是这样.....哈嗯.....”Loki俯下身啃咬着Thor的胸膛和锁骨，跟随着他心跳和喘息的频率去吞吐他的性器，Thor的呼吸越来越急促，“我要你肏翻我......我想要你很久了，连着生殖腔一起，射满我.....”

“你这个小疯子......”Thor不想弄伤Loki，Omega的皮肤滑得他根本制不住，很快alpha成结的顶端便卡在了腔内，Loki满足地呜咽了一声，小幅度地抖动着臀部催着Thor达到高潮，猛烈的药效让Omega的肾上腺素飙升，他根本感知不到疲倦，所有的感官都变得迟钝，Loki需要十倍百倍的快感来满足自己。

“你还能不能再大一点？”alpha的结终于胀大到Loki动不了的地步，Omega的发丝垂在Thor的额头，黏糊糊地吻他。“别闹，”Thor被如此生猛的Loki弄得有些懵，摸了摸他的脑袋，“你会弄坏自己的。”

Omega不管不顾地偏过了头，在alpha刚射的时候便又重新动了起来，淡白色的粘稠液体顺着两人交合的地方流到了alpha腹肌的凹陷中，Loki低下头一路舔舐干净，然后吻住了Thor，将腥甜的津液渡给了他。

催情药随着体液的混杂逐渐侵蚀了Thor的意志，alpha一把推开了Loki，起身脱去了上衣和长裤，Loki迷蒙而渴望地抚摸着他在皮肤下滚动的肌肉，将他重新拉了下来。

“看着我，Thor，哈嗯......”Omega被掰开了腿根肏干，烂熟艳红的肉穴已经快要合不上了，随着alpha的抽动被榨出浑浊微白的液体，堪堪地挂在穴口，“我不是任何人，我永远都不会....哈啊.....改变......”

只有我还是自己，才会那样爱你。

Loki·laufeyson式自私而执着的爱，其实从未变过。

Thor已经记不清他们做了多少次，Loki着了魔一般地索取勾引，压缩了所有的不应期，甚至累得昏睡了过去还无意识地磨蹭，蹭到Thor重新硬了起来，便软绵绵地将腿挂了上去，眯着眼扭腰吞了进去继续。

“绕过我行不行？”Thor头疼地捏了捏Loki的后颈，换成别的alpha早就硬不起来了，Omega的性功能天生便比alpha更持久多次，“我困了，真的很累，这两天都没睡好。”“嗯......你睡着了还能硬吗？”“再闹我就回自己房间去睡了。”“啧......”

Thor沉沉地睡了过去，Loki安静地睁着眼看了他很久，才轻轻地摸上他的脖颈，alpha皱了皱眉，微微动了动。“Thor？”Loki双手勾上了他的后颈，含混地如同梦呓一般呢喃着Thor的名字，Thor迷迷糊糊地嘟囔了一声，下意识地搂住了Loki，恰好露出了后颈。

祭祀指尖灵巧地一动，便将挂坠换了下来。魂器从Loki指尖浮起，然后随着光晕消失在了空气中。

“好梦，Thor。”Loki亲了亲Thor的下巴，终于闭上了眼睛。

Thor做了一个很长的梦，梦里他回到了阿斯加德，他和年幼的Loki一起追着odin的背影跑去，然后扑进了金色的花海中嬉戏。这梦太长太美好，以至于他险些就这样甘愿沉迷其中。

“醒了？”Thor醒过来的时候，Loki正坐在梳妆镜前，镜面中的面孔让Thor有些恍惚，“你难得晚起。”“你昨晚上太折腾人了，”Thor笑了笑，Loki又收回目光专心佩戴祭祀典礼上要用的饰品了，“你怎么精神这么好？”

“好什么好，”Loki不着痕迹地按了按突突跳的眉心，余光瞥着Thor习惯性摩挲胸口魂器的手。他一整夜都没有睡好，满眼都是Thor得知真相后惊怒失望的眼神，“从我16岁开始，这已经是我主持的第10次祭祀典礼了，无聊得很。”

“你就要27岁了Loki，”Thor听出了Loki话里的意思，倒数寿命不是一件愉快的事儿，“还有13年，我们会安然度过的。”“居然他妈的还有13年！”Loki翻了个白眼，休想。

“你还好吗？”大祭祀双手托着放在深红呢绒上的一枚王冠，象征着王权和宗教的宝石完美的融合镶嵌，而Thor看上去却有些心神不宁，“你的状态很不对。”“我不知道，有些幻觉越来越......”Thor皱着眉摇了摇头，他能一直听到Loki呼唤他的声音，有时还有转角处一闪而过的墨绿色衣角，当然不是在他面前的那个Loki，“也许是魂器的副作用，它快要满了。”

“那你可以暂时脱下它，我替你保管。”Loki保持着高昂头颅向前走的姿势，声音保持在只有Thor能听到的音量，“没了它我一样得歇菜，不是吗？”“我觉得你会选择带着它一起歇菜，”Thor捏了捏鼻梁，“专心你自己吧，Loki。”

祭祀走进广场，在人民的欢呼和祈祷中将王冠奉于神像之前。所有国会议员们都坐在广场最靠前的席位，而他们周遭的警卫比过去多了整整三倍。高天尊坐在那把最浮夸的座椅上，含着莫名怜悯的微笑看向Thor。

Loki托着王冠的手渐渐散发出冰蓝色的微光，却渐渐亮得刺目，几乎盖另在场所有的人都睁不开眼。Thor终于察觉到异常，他刚想上前一步，祭祀周遭便有无数的光球爆开，顷刻间在广场中心笼罩了一层坚固无比的法术防护层。

“Loki！！”Thor周遭燃起了雷电，想要击破那个光层，而胸口强烈的灼烧感让他顷刻间跪坐在地，所有过往两千多年的记忆仿佛要撕裂他一般汹涌而来。

“ It'll come，in time.”金色的长廊上，黑发的少年神祗拉住了兄长的袖口。  
背叛，重逢，爱恨.....它总会来的，只要到时候。

“不.....Loki......”Thor猩红的双目像是要滴出血来，他匍匐着向前伸出手，而枪声就在此刻响起，被笼罩在光层中的士兵们突然举起了枪，扫射向了所有奔逃无门的国会议员，除了高天尊。

“And if I do,than what?”那个华服金甲的青年，漠视着在凡间颠沛流离的爱人，在他不知道的地，意欲成成王。  
如果我做了，那又会如何？

惊慌尖叫的人群以祭祀台为中心向外踩踏逃窜，杀戮着手无寸铁的国会议员的枪林弹雨被笼罩在了光层之中，外围的士兵已经全副武装地想要轰开一个缺口。

“你....!”Loki因为光罩被炮轰而吐出了一口鲜血，他震惊而愤怒地望向光罩外被本该对这场屠杀视而不见的士兵围住的高天尊，“你背叛我！”“必须要有一个人成为叛国者，我亲爱的大祭司。”蓝胡子的领袖笑得云淡风轻，他指向德兰科教堂顶端那光亮的一点，“你会得到你心心念念的法杖，在接受处决的时候。”

“停手！Loki！”Thor终于从幻境中挣扎出来，而最后一个与高天尊政见相背的国会议员也倒在了血泊之中。他看见他的Loki像迷路的困兽一般跌倒在地，持枪扫射的“叛军”全部就地伏法，而“叛国”的祭祀被高天尊的另一队士兵用枪托抵着脊背压倒在地。

“你亲手背叛了一个神，Loki·laufeyson。”“德兰科教堂的法杖是这个星球上最强大，却也最脆弱的存在。高天尊手中握有唯一的钥匙，任何人想要杀了他或者直接夺取法杖，都会让德兰科教堂连同法杖一起，泯灭成灰。

“再没有任何人能够拯救你了......前祭祀。”

Loki望向Thor，alpha胸口的仿造魂器开始碎裂，他徒劳地去接那些碎片，没有再回头看过他一眼。

“我以为你会安静地消失在我的国家，odinson总管。”巫师塔中一个不起眼的小巫师消失了，然后出现在了高天尊身边，“你的Omega背叛了你，而你居然是一个神族。”

“他身上有我要的东西，而你助长了这一切的发生。”Thor像一道阴影般出现在了高天尊的面前，金发被阳光割裂，“我对你的阴谋毫无兴趣，但如果你想杀了Loki，就要确信自己能够承受我的愤怒。”

Thor需要Loki的灵魂碎片，但不是现在。他拥有活下去的权利，在每一个四十年，以独立的个体，毫无禁锢地去爱。

“他不愿离开，对吗？”高天尊意料之中地笑了起来，“你去巫师塔下的附魔地牢中想带他逃离，而他一心想要德兰科教堂的法杖，我说的对吗？”

Thor闭了闭眼睛，突然便觉得荒唐。  
Loki不会走，也不会把魂器还给Thor。他在等高天尊处决自己，祭出法杖的那一刻，便是他殊死一搏的时候。

“你从来就没打算给他，高天尊。”  
“当然，这是政权能够凌驾于巫师塔上的唯一保障，”高天尊微微抬了抬手，一个穿着灰色巫师袍的人从他身后走了过来，“这是我为巫师塔挑选的新任大祭司，你知道怎么做，总管。”

“当Ullr足够成长为能够代替Loki的存在，我就不再需要法杖去制衡巫师塔了。”高天尊嘴角勾着上位者的高傲和得逞，“到时候你的Omega自然会跟着你走，也无需我们撕破脸皮。”

“你应该是不记得我了，大总管。”Ullr掀下帽檐，灰棕色的眼睛像是丛野中伺机的狸猫，眉目微宽而鼻高眼大，乍一眼觉得相貌平平，看久了却觉得如同精灵一般，“从今往后，我就是大祭司了。”

“记得，”Thor目色沉沉地看着Ullr，“你本该在三个月前，因为私通侍卫而被Loki处死。”“你是神。”“我是你的总管，暂时。”

而这个暂时，便是整整12年。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
*Ullr：原本是日耳曼语圈中一个重要的神，却渐渐在时间的推进下而被人遗忘，成了默默无闻的神。  
（在本文中，被设置为高天尊的爪牙，法力黑暗高强，却一直隐匿为废柴的巫师。）


End file.
